russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Sports superstars, movie celebs in new Vintage TV programming
Manila Standard - March 27, 1998 Vintage Sports, the country's leader in a sports production and marketing, that has now metamorphosed into Vintage Television, the newest major player in the television industry. This was announced Thursday by Carlos "Bobong" Velez, chairman of Vintage Television, during the launch of Vintage Television's new programming lineup in a glitzy affair at the Hotel Rembrandt ballroom. The new Vintage Television, which is actually a merging of Vintage Sports and VTV Entertainment, is a "virtual network" on IBC-13 as it occupies the entire night-time hours of the station, from 5 p.m. to 12 midnight, Monday to Sunday under a block-time agreement with IBC. Velez stressed that the unique strength of Vintage Television is that it brings together the superstars of local sports with the leading lights of Philippine moviedom under one roof, in a never-before-tried mix. Think of it as a local version of Hollywood meet the NBA. Hence, for the first time ever, the likes of basketball icons Johnny Abarrienos, Alvin Patrimonio and Marlou Aquino will join hands with tinseltown's Rosanna Roces, actor Smokey Manaloto and Antoinette Taus in a series of promorional efforts for the new Vintage Television. One thing Vintage Television already has going for it is a well-entrenched niche of local TV viewers - fans of sports programs and now seeks to build upon this foundation by expanding into a new area, that of local entertainment, by producing shows whose formats have a proven track record of success. Vintage Television's banner shows will continue to be its sports programs led by its flagship program PBA, which Vintage has been producing for television for the last 18 years. Vintage Television also features the popular National Basketball Association (NBA) and the best boxing-matches shows (Blow by Blow and Superbouts) on television. Vintage Television also boasts of the award-winning sports tele-magazine show Hot Stuff, hosted by Chino Trinidad and Anthony Suntay. Other Vintage Television sports offerings include a US top-rating wrestling show (WCW), a Eurepean top-rating soccer show (UEFA), a tennis show (ATP Tour Highlights) and a brand-new horse-racing show (Kabayo, Karera, Karerista, Fridays, 10 p.m.), to be hosted by PBL Commissioner and sportsman Yeng Guiao. Vintage Television also introduced six brand-new locally-produced shows, including two weekly comedy programs, a teen romance, a horror series based on a hit movie, a new lifestyle magazine for teens and a weekly hit action movie featuring the heavyweights of the genre. Among the new shows, which begin airing on March 28, are: *''Goin' Bayabas'' (Saturdays, 8 p.m.), a reincarnation of the '80s top-rating Goin' Bananas will featuring Smokey Manaloto, Ian de Leon, Earl Ignacio, Keempee de Leon, Ara Mina, Cheska Garcia, Beth Tamayo, Daisy Reyes and Onyok Velasco. *''WOW!'' (Wednesdays, 8 p.m.) starring Rosanna Roces and offering much more than hidden cameras, spoofs, gags and practical jokes. *''Dear Heart'' (Saturdays, at 6 p.m.), an advice column for the MTV generation hosted by Antoinette Taus and starring Angelu de Leon, Bobby Andrews, Raven Villanueva, Diego Castro, Dingdong Avanzado, Ina Raymundo and many others. *''Takot Ka Ba Sa Dilim?'' (Saturdays, 7 p.m.) based on the hit movie of the same title and featuring Donna Cruz, Robin da Roza, Chin Chin Gutierrez, Jake Roxas, Onemig Bondoc and G. Toengi. *''V.U.'' (Wednesdays, 7 p.m.), the newest lifestyle magazine show for the Generation X. *''Sinemaks'' (mga Sine Maaksyon ng VTV), featuring homegrown action blockbusters of Fernando Poe Jr., Robin Padilla, Rudy Fernandez, Bong Revilla, Eddie Garcia, Raymart Santiago, Edu Manzano and many others. Vintage Television will also be showing the new Extreme Action Theater (Thursday, 9 p.m.) composed of foreign action-packed movies and The Bikini Open (Wednesdays, 9 p.m.) which takes viewers on an exciting odyssey to the world's best bikini contest. 'Notable ''Takot Ka Ba Sa Dilim? episodes' '''1: ''The Gifted' (Donna Cruz would like to thank the following) *Starring: Donna Cruz and Robin da Roza *March 28, 1998 *Directed by: Mac Alejandre *Next on ''Takot Ka Ba Sa Dilim? (Ang Pagbabalik ng Lagim) *(end during credits: 1979 - The Smashing Pumpkins) 2: ''Ang Pagbabalik ng Lagim'' (Jake Roxas would like to thank the following) *Starring: Chin Chin Gutierrez and Jake Roxas *Also starring: Lee Robin Salazar, Mymy Davao, Che de Jesus *April 4, 1998 *(in the scene of Jake from the fashion practice: Come On Eileen - Dexys Midnight Runners) *(end during credits: God Be With You - The Cranberries) 3: ''Sumigaw Ka Hanggat Gusto Mo'' (Onemig Bondoc would like to thank the following/G. Toengi would like to thank the following) *Starring: Onemig Bondoc, Luigi Alvarez and G. Toengi *April 18, 1998 *(during scenes: Quit Playing Games With My Heart - Backstreet Boys) *Next on Takot Ka Ba Sa Dilim? (Ang Huling Kahilingan) *(end during credits: Billie Jeans - Michael Jackson) 4: ''Ang Huling Kahilingan'' (Gladys Reyes would like to thank the following/Wowie de Guzman would like to thank the following) *Starring: Gladys Reyes and Wowie de Guzman *April 25, 1998 *(end during credits: Plush - Stone Temple Pilots) 5: ''Lanang'' (Ace Espinosa would like to thank the following) *Starring: Ace Espinosa, Natasha Ledesma as Andrea, Pamela Reyes and Lara Morena *Directed by: Jon Ilagan *May 2, 1998 *(during scenes: I Don't Want to Wait - Paula Cole) *Next on Takot Ka Ba Sa Dilim? (Ang Multo sa Ospital) *(end during credits: Ironic - Alanis Morissete) 6: ''Ang Multo sa Ospital'' (Cherry Pie Picache would like to thank the following/Jay Manalo would like to thank the following) *Starring: Izza Ignacio, Cherry Pie Picache and Jay Manalo *Directed by: Mac Alejandre *May 9, 1998 *(end during credits: Take Cover - Mr. Big) 7: ''Phobia'' (Michael Flores would like to thank the following) *Starring: Michael Flores, Victor Neri and Ina Raymundo *Directed by: Gil Tejada, Jr. *May 16, 1998 *Next on Takot Ka Ba Sa Dilim? (Biktima) *(end during credits: My Little Town - Meredith Brooks) 8: ''Biktima'' (Aya Medel would like to thank the following) *Starring: Emilio Garcia, Juan Carlos Castro, Carlos Morales and Aya Medel *Directed by: Ellen Ongkeko *May 23, 1998 *(end during credits: Daddy, Brother, Lover, Little Boy - Mr. Big) 9: ''Binhi'' *Starring: Matthew Mendoza and Vina Morales *Directed by: Ipe Pelino, dgpi *Also starring: RIchard Quan *May 30, 1998 10: ''The Stalker'' (Lawrence David would like to thank the following) *Starring: Cris Villanueva, Lawrence David and Piel Morena *Directed by: Jay Altarejos *June 6, 1998 *(during the scene of sexier: Bitch - Meredith Brooks) *(end during credits: Birthday - Meredith Brooks) 11: ''Hihilahin Kita Sa Hukay'' *Starring: Kier Legaspi, Mylene Dizon, Raffy Rordriguez, Guila Alvarez and Katya Santos *Directed by: Mac Alejandre *June 13, 1998 *(end during credits: Green-Tinted Sixties Mind - Mr. Big) 12: ''Manika'' *Starring: Melisse "Mumay" Santiago and Shaina Magdayao *Directed by: *June 20, 1998 Other notable episodes: *''Massacre Movie'' (Directed by: Ipe Pelino) *''The Cult'' (Jake Roxas) *''The Boyfriend'' *''Santa Santita'' (Cherry Pie Picache) *''The Spirit'' (Directed by: Jay Altarejos) *''Camila'' (Directed by: Jay Altarejos) *''How Do I Love Thee'' (Ara Mina, Directed by: Gil Tejada, Jr.) 'IBC-13 (1997)' *'IBC Central Tower' *San Francisco Del Monte, Quezon City IBC-13 *''CTN Midnite'' (Mon-Fri 12:00MN-12:30AM) - The most comprehensive news program on Philippine Television. We've got all the bases covered. News gathering pushed to the limit. All major stories and late breaking news delivered firsthand. Anchored by Amelyn Veloso and Bernadette Sembrano. *''FVR: Up Close'' (Monday-Friday 12:00NN-12:30PM) - The country's most powerful man closer to your home. No boring reportage. Presidential affairs made interesting. Day-to-day activities of President Fidel V. Ramos in the eyes of the youth, interactive, interesting. Stephanie Salazar and Arnel Carreon. *''Details 0923'' (Saturday 1:30-2:30PM) - Fresh faces invades your screen! Dig the alternative habit. IBC 13's new breed of stars. They're the next generation with the X-Factor... a parade of gorgeous head turners and talented young crop. Cool, dynamic, smart, promising, chic, young, hip, bubbly, cutting, edge, certified gen X'ers. Brace yoruselves for IBC-13's infotainment gang. Hosted by Mon Castro, Ava Grande, Virnelli Coronado and GB Sampedro, with Hazel Anne Cantos, Joy Prundencio, Mitch Young, Abigail Alcaraz and Stephanie Salazar. *IBC Engineering/IBC Scenics and Props/IBC Sales and Marketing/IBC Merchandising/IBC Traffic/IBC News and Current Affairs